Life's three L's : Live, Lie, Lust
by i-heart-jamm
Summary: He’s been lying to you from the first day, but you’re too oblivious to realize that…' Inuyasha hurt her again... would that make her change her mind about him?


Life's three L's:

Live, Lie, Lust

Short story

She smiled.

Her gray eyes were bloodshot. Her breath hitched every two seconds. Her cheeks were puffy and aching. Some strands of hair were glued to her sweaty, damp face. Her stomach hurt and her heart was in emotional pain.

Yet she smiled.

The need to smile had surprised her.

She had been crying for almost half an hour and she just suddenly smiled.

She pulled her bangs back with her shaking fingers, her smile faint.

A burst of laughter escaped her pale lips.

She began to laugh so hard it hurt. She fell on her side and held her stomach.

She slowly ended it, making herself think she was crazy.

'He did it again. The bastard did it again.' She thought as she sat up on her bed, unknown tears sliding down her cheeks.

She looked in her round mirror to see a horror that stopped her from all thoughts.

She looked horrible. Only, she didn't care.

This face didn't bother her… she had seen it two times before, and would probably see it again. She lay on her stomach, screaming in her pillow.

He had done it again to her, whether he knew it or not, but he had hurt her.

Twice already, she had silently forgiven him, hoping that this charade he was playing with her heart would end and soon. She didn't know if she could take another hit.

'Of course you could.' A malevolence voice said in her head. 'You know you will forgive him. When he comes back to you, you're going to open your arms to him like nothing's wrong, like everything is fine, just like you always do.'

"…No…" The dark haired female whispered, covering her face with her hands.

"Yes you will, because you're weak! He's got you wrapped around his little finger and he's playing with you! He's got you trapped in his world of lies, in a world where you confuse lust for love!' The voice yelled, making the 17-year-old begin to cry.

"N-no! I won't!" She yelled.

'Yes you will, and he's knows it. What do you think…? That he loves you? PLEASE! You're the other girl… the fifth wheel. When he's done with her, he'll come back to you just to keep him and his hands busy…'

Kagome covered her ears as tears fell onto her lap.

"No! Shut up! You're lying!" She screamed aloud as the voice laughed.

'_I'M _lying. You're so naïve. He's been lying to you from the first day, but you're too oblivious to realize that… unless you like being lied to…to be hurt.'

Kagome didn't respond, she closed her eyes and squeezed on her ears tighter.

'You _know_ I'm not lying. You _know_ he's lying, yet you ignore it. Why? Because you believe one day he will come to get you, saying he loves…'

"Stop…"

'…you…'

"…it…"

'Telling you…'

"Please…"

'He's sorry… you are ignorant!'

Kagome threw her pillow at the wall.

"You shut up now! You're lying! I don't care! I love him!" She screeched.

The evil female voice chuckled.

'You _love_ him? How can you love him? After all the pain he's caused you…you _LOVE_ him?' The voice said angrily.

"…yes…I do." Kagome whispered, the tears drying on her skin.

The voice laughed loudly.

'You are pathetic. The only reason why he even looks at you is because you look like her! If not for that, he would have tossed you aside like yesterday's tr-…'

"Shut the hell up!" She yelled to herself, standing up, looking at the ceiling.

The voice didn't respond.

"I love him and I always will, not matter what!"

'Even if he lies…' It whispered.

"Yes…"

'Even if it's just lust…'

"Yes."

'And you can live with that?'

Kagome paused and sighed deeply.

"Yes, I can."

'What if…' the voice paused, '…he leaves you for her?'

Kagome smiled.

"I will still love him."

The voice sighed. 'You really do love him… even if he doesn't love you, you still love him.'

The young girl nodded. "I love him. It would be impossible for me not to."

The voice exhaled loudly before continuing.

'Then the best of luck to you, m'dear.' The voice said before it left.

Kagome sighed.

She sat on her bed and looked at her back pack.

She opened it and filled it up with clothes and other supplies.

The brunette heard a knock on her window and saw a red and silver figure enter into her room.

"You ready?" He asked as she nodded and closed her pack.

She climbed on his back and he jumped out of room and towards the well.

Kagome held tight onto his haori.

Even if he didn't really love her, she would always be with him and she could live with that.

For love can overcome many things…

And if that would be Kikyou…

She would live through it.


End file.
